


Coffee shop

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Confession, M/M, Roof, coffee shop AU, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo work at a coffee shop...





	

Sorey was exhausted. He was the waiter of Alisha’s coffee shop, which attracted customers from the entire city. It was famous for the quality of its coffee, as it was extremely tasty and well-prepared. Mikleo always made sure to give the same amount of attention to every order, and that pleased even the most pretentious customer. That was exactly why Sorey’s work had augmented significantly as time passed, and they had to hire Rose, another waiter, for support. Alisha always strived for the best, and that made her business better than any other in the neighborhood.

It was late, time for the shop to close. Alisha entrusted the keys to Sorey, as they were working together for many years. He always took care of this place, along with Mikleo. So, this time, they were responsible as well. But, the two guys had other plans. The store had a roof garden, which was being used during the summer. The staff members though, were allowed to use it as a rest area whenever they wanted to during the other seasons. That’s how Mikleo suggested Soray to spend some time alone up there. They gazed at the stars, but often peeked at each other, until they did it simultaneously and embarrassed themselves too much to continue.

“Hey, Mikleo, you were in my dream last night,” Sorey broke the silence.  


“Really? What was it about?” He blushed.  


“Well, we were at another universe where seraphs existed. I was the shepherd, who was the only person that could see them, but also the bridge between them and the human world. You were a seraph that worked with me against the malevolence that brought the world to the peak of destruction, yet we managed to subdue it together. I don’t remember much about that part though, but you were always by my side as I tried hard to save everyone.”  


“That must have been a vivid dream, Sorey. But the last part will always be true, even if we don’t have an enemy to fight or a greater purpose. I will never stop standing by you.”  


“Is that so…?” Sorey couldn’t hide his smile that his lips instantly formed after hearing those words from his best friend. Mikleo didn’t take long to notice and his spontaneity was what led them to their first kiss. Their friendship had evolved into something more, something better that they both desired. They parted their lips and looked in each other’s eyes.

“At least half of my dream came true…”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
